


Break Up With Your Boyfriend

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [11]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anna is terrible at comforting people, Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater, Confessions, F/F, Henry eats a lot of pumpkins, Henry's a Dick, Henry's stupid, How Do I Tag, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Jane is capable of violence, Katherine gay panicking over Anna is cannon, Mutual Pining, Rejection, but not really, but what's new, fight me, just minorly though, look at that there's two of them in here, that isn't new though, there's two cuss words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: I don't have a funny summary this time
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Break Up With Your Boyfriend

“You can’t _possibly_ be serious.”

“Why not? He doesn’t deserve her anyways.”

“We can _all_ agree on that, but this is how you wanna go about it?”

“Yes.”

“What does she want to do?”

“She wants to _seduce_ her crush into _breaking up_ with her boyfriend.”

“Like that Ariana Grande song?”

“ _Exactly_.”

“That’s a _terrible_ idea.”

“I’m ignoring all of you.”

______

Anne never listens to anyone.

Ever.

But what’s new.

She was really in over her head on this one.

Catalina de Aragon (Catherine to everyone else) was maybe the most perfect person in the world. Unfortunately she was dating the most intolerable person in the world. Henry Tudor. The bastard didn’t appreciate her. There was no doubt that he was cheating on her with multiple other women.

He didn’t deserve her.

No one did. She was too perfect, but Anne would certainly be better than Henry. Although that really wouldn’t be an accomplishment. Literally the devil would be better than him.

Maybe he was the devil.

But Anne had a plan. (She hated it when Anna would say that, because it rhymed.)

Anne would also admit (only to herself) that this plan could possibly end disastrously. But she was sure as hell gonna try anyways. 

Unsurprisingly this idea came from Ariana Grande.

It was _Anne_.

_Of course_ she would do something just because a _song_ said so.

Anne was firm in her decision. Catalina deserved better than Henry. So Catalina was gonna get someone better than Henry.

_____

**MONDAY**

It was a relatively short plan. A minimum of a week, a maximum of a month. If she hadn’t at least caught her attention by then. Catalina wasn’t interested.

So Anne stopped by Starbucks before school and picked up Catalina’s favorite coffee. A cold brew. Anne internally said _‘ew’_ because in her opinion a cold brew was grosser than a black coffee, but it was for Catalina.

Anne made her way to Catalina. She was standing in the hallway, looking rather dejected. “Hey Catty, what’s wrong.” Anne said as she approached Catalina. “Nothing, Henry said he would meet me here before school, but he clearly forgot. _Again_ .” She said in a sad tone. “Here.” Anne offered the coffee out. “Thank you, how’d you know this was my favorite?” Catalina asked while sipping. “You mentioned it when we were playing 20 questions.” Catalina looked at Anne strangely. “That was over a _year_ ago.” Anne stared at Catalina confusedly “So? You still told me.” Catalina took a breath and continued to sip. 

But it didn’t escape Anne that she was being stared at as they walked to class.

______

**TUESDAY**

Anne showed up at Catalina’s house, ready to walk her to school. Since she knew that Henry never bothered.

“Hey Anne.” Catalina said while hopping down her front steps. “Hi Catty, ready?” Anne responded cheerfully. “Yep.” Catalina said with a grin.

As they began their trek to school Anne offered her arm out cheekily. “M’lady.” Catalina laughed joyously. “Thank you.” Catalina wrapped her arm around Anne’s with a smile.

They talked aimlessly as they walked, about Catalina’s cat and how it had started to kind of just cough hairballs onto her pillow to wake her up, Anne and her grades and how ‘you really need to study Anne, the issue is you go to parties and never study’, about Jane and Cathy’s _intense_ sexual tension, Kat’s fairly obvious crush on Anna, and other random things. By the time they arrived Catalina was giggling _furiously_ at a dirty joke Anne made.

“ _Hey babe_.” Henry called out.

Anne turned in surprise. “Hey!” Catalina said, but she didn’t instantly let go. She seemed rather reluctant to leave Anne’s side. With a false smile Anne excused herself. “I’ll see you in History, oh and please let me copy your review. I didn’t do mine again.” Catalina looked at her scoldingly “This is an easy subject Anne. Why didn’t you do it.” Anne stared at Catalina, her eyes saying ‘really?’ with a sigh, Catalina gave in “Fine.” Anne smiled and hugged her goodbye. “Thank You.” Catalina’s touch lingered for a moment. “Your welcome.”

Anne turned and skipped away. The moment Henry and Catalina couldn’t see her face she frowned. But she could feel Catalina’s eyes trained on her as she left.

________

**WEDNESDAY**

Anne was on her way to one of Catalina’s showcases. The woman loved to sing. She was a gospel choir, the school choir, and the show choir. Her voice matched her in every way. When she arrived Catalina waved excitedly at her. “Thank you for coming.” She said while hugging Anne. “Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Anne responded kindly.

Anne looked around. “Is anyone else coming?” Catalina blushed. “No, I just invited _you_ . Henry wouldn’t have shown up, Jane and Cathy are going out tonight, and Kat is having a gay _meltdown_ over something Anna said to her.” Anne laughed. “I’m not sure which is more pressing honestly.” Catalina sweetly smiled at her. “Well, I’m glad you’re here.” Anne smiled back at her. “I’m glad too.” She said softly. Catalina opened her mouth to say something, but her director announced that they were about to go on stage. “Oh, I have to go, but I’ll see you out there.” Anne hugged her again. “You definitely will.”

Anne couldn’t keep her eyes off Catalina as she performed. When the performance was over Catalina rushed over to her. “So? How were we?” Anne grinned. “ _You_ were great. The other girls? Not so much, but _you_ were _perfect_.” Catalina went red. “Oh - um - thank you Anne.” She stuttered out while looking at the ground shyly. “No need to thank me for stating the facts Lina.” Catalina froze. “Lina?”

_Oops_

“Sorry, just kind of slipped out. I won’t call you that again.” Catalina rushed to stop her. “No. That’s okay just, don’t call me that in front of Henry he gets jealous easily.” Anne boldly took a step forward. “Why, miss Aragon. That insinuates that he has something to be jealous of.” Catalina looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “It _does_ doesn’t it?” She eventually responded, also taking a step forward.

“See you tomorrow, _Lina_.” Anne said, kissing her on the cheek and stepping away.

“See you tomorrow, Annie.” Catalina whispered back, holding her hand to her cheek.

_______

**THURSDAY**

Anne smugly walked to History. Still upbeat about the previous night. When she walked in she instantly zeroed in on Catalina. “Hey _Catty_.” Anne called out. She put extra effort into calling her Catty all throughout the day, to ensure that she wouldn’t accidentally get her into trouble. “Hi Annie.” Catalina said affectionately . “So.” Anne started. “I have something for you.” Catalina cocked her head in question. Anne pulled out a yellow hibiscus. 

She knew for a fact that it was Catalina’s favorite flower. It reminded her of home.

Catalina gasped. “Where did you get this?” Anne smiled conspiratorially. “Somewhere.” Catalina looked at Anne, attempting to look annoyed, but her happiness ruined the effect. “I…. I don’t know what to say!” Anne smiled at her. “You don’t have to say anything. When you get home pull the seeds out and plant them. So then you’ll have them every year.” Catalina looked at her, at a loss for words. “ _Te quiero_ ” she whispered. 

“What?” Anne said. She had no idea what Catalina said to her. Shaking her head Catalina responded. “Nothing, now pay attention. It’s a miracle you pass this class.” Anne smiled impishly “Who says I pass?”  
  


“ _Anne!”_

_______

**FRIDAY**

When Anne saw Henry in the hallway she didn’t expect him to do this. I mean, how stupid do you have to be to hit on the girl who’s technically stealing your girlfriend.

Well I mean he didn’t know that, but still.

“Take a hike douche bag.”

Henry jerked away in surprise.

_Seriously? He thought I would sleep with him. What an idiot._

Anne walked away, turned the corner, and ran straight into Catalina. “Hey Annie, what’s up?” Anne couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Henry just tried to get me to sleep with him.”

_Wow could you be more insensitive?_

“W-what?” Catalina said in surprise. “I told him no, but the way he responded tells me that he’s been with other women, Catalina?” Catalina looked at Anne sadly. “I know.”

_What?_

“What do you mean you know? Why haven’t you broken up with him?” Anne asked. “It’s not like anyone else wants me.” Catalina replied quietly.

“That’s a lie.”

Catalina looked up, startled. “Excuse me?” Anne moved forward until she was inches away from Catalina. “That’s a lie. Someone else _does_ want you.” 

“Who?” Catalina challenged.

“ _Me_.” Anne said exasperatedly.

Catalina stared at Anne in shock. And then ran away.

_Well that could’ve gone better._

_______

**SATURDAY**

Anne was not feeling well. After the disaster that was yesterday, Anne decided to stay home.

Anna, Kat, Jane, and Cathy all came over. Anne suspected that they had gone to Catalina's before coming over.

“Hey, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, maybe she was just overwhelmed.”

“Maybe…” 

Anne was currently being convinced to get out of bed. It wasn’t really working.

“Come on. Even if she doesn’t like you, she’ll still be your friend.” Anne said.

Jane and Kat glared at her.

“Sorry. Not helpful.”

Anne groaned in bed, and shifted so she was completely under the covers.

“Please don’t make me push you off this bed Boleyn.” Jane said scoldingly.

“I’m not getting up.”

Jane sighed and shoved Anne off in an uncharacteristic sign of violence. Anne let out a surprised scream as she fell off. “ _Rude_.” Anne grumbled. She then glanced at Jane. “But also impressive. Didn’t know you had it in you Seymour.” Jane shrugged, “You forced my hand.”

With a sigh, Anne reluctantly got up, and went downstairs.

________

**SUNDAY**

Anne slept in late. Like ‘till 2. She was woken up by a knock on her front door.

“Coming, give me a minute.”

Anne rushed around, getting dressed and brushing her teeth. Hopping down the stairs two at a time, Anne stopped at the door. Once she caught her breath she swung the door open.

There Catalina stood, looking nervous and all that shit. “Um. Hey.” Catalina said awkwardly. “Hey.” Anne replied, wrapping her arms around herself. “Can we uh - can we talk?” Anne moved aside to let her in.

“So you’ve been ignoring my calls.”

“That’s what happens when you horrifyingly get rejected by your crush. They tend to not want to talk to you.”

Catalina looked at Anne desperately. “ I didn’t reject you.”

Anne raised an eyebrow. “What would you call running away and leaving me standing there then?” Catalina opened her mouth and closed it again. After a few moments she replied “I would call it _fear_ . Fear that what you were saying was a _joke_. And also me being a coward, and unable to face my feelings so suddenly.”

Anne studied Catalina’s face. “You’re _not_ a coward.” This time Catalina looked at her incredulously “Well then, what would you call dating a man who doesn’t love you, and is cheating on you, for over a year?” Anne looked at her steadily “I would call it _hope_. Hope that he would change. Hope that maybe he did love you. I would also call it wrong because Henry isn’t a man.” The last part made Catalina smile.

“I would like to make up for Friday.” She said. “And how would you do that?” Anne replied. Catalina nodded her head, and squared her jaw _. “By this_.” Catalina leaned forward, put her hands on Anne’s waist, pulled her closer, and kissed her passionately. Anne stiffened in surprise. Catalina started to pull away, but Anne surged forward and began to kiss her back.

After a few minutes they pulled apart for air. Panting heavily against each other. “Does this make you my girlfriend?” Anne asked. Catalina grimaced “Not yet. I have something to do first.” She then flashed her eyes at Anne’s lips. “But I suspect that you would agree with me in the fact that it can wait ‘till tomorrow. Yes?” 

Instead of verbally responding Anne pulled Catalina in for another kiss.

_______

**MONDAY**

Anne walked Catalina to school per usual, but it was filled with a lot more giggling, and holding hands. Once they reached school Catalina pressed a kiss to Anne’s cheek and whispered that she would see her later.

Later turned into sooner than expected.

Henry decided that he wasn’t too busy to actually be a boyfriend today.

“Hey babe. Come over here and give me a kiss.”

Catalina looked at him and replied strongly “No.”

“Excuse me?” Henry said, taking a menacing step forward. Catalina took a breath and repeated herself “ _No_ .” Henry was about to grab her arm when Anne stepped in front of him. “Take a hint dude. She said no.” Henry growled at her “Get out of my way. This is between me and _my_ girlfriend.”

Anne grinned at this. She turned to Catalina, silently asking permission.

“Ooh, I think you mean you and _my_ girlfriend.”

Henry stilled. “What are you talking about?” Catalina stepped forward. “She’s talking about how I’m breaking up with you. And starting to _date_ her.”

Henry turned red from embarrassment. “I - you - ugh!” He then stormed away. 

Anne turned to Catalina with a smile. “So. Does this mean I can call you Lina now?” Catalina laughed. “Yes. Yes you can.” and with a smile she kissed Anne.

“Finally, Jesus.”

“Don’t bring him into this.”

“Next up, Jane and Cathy.”

“For the last time we don’t like each other.”

“Sure you don’t.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Wait didn’t you guys go on a date?”

“No! We studied.”

“So like, a study date.”

“I swear, sometimes you are so infuriating Catherine.”

“I’m genuinely confused.”

“Sure.”

“Hey don’t question my _girlfriend_ like that.”

“You just wanted an excuse to call me your girlfriend didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

“Okay, we are officially late.”

“It’s _lunch_. You can’t be late for lunch.”

“Yes you can.”

“No you can’t.”

“Yep.”

“No.”

“We are not fighting about this. Let’s just go.”

“Hey, Araleyn. Stop eye fucking each other and lets go.”

“Why do you have to be so crude?”

“We weren’t eye fucking each other.”

“Exactly.”

“We were eye making out.”

“That’s it I’m breaking up with you.”

“Wait! I’m sorry!”

“Can we just go to lunch now? Please?”

“Yes, let’s do that.”

  
“ _Yes Jane._ ”


End file.
